A Fairytale Law
by Bijouhana
Summary: In a fairytale world no one ends up alone and hurt, but happy and fulfilled. Isn't that why every child wishes to believe in fairytales? Law's fairytale dream comes ture and he cant be happier, but what will he do when he gets offered something real and does that mean leaving anyone behind? This is Law's journey to happiness and is meant to be emotional. please read & review


**A Fairytale Law**

**1: The cold and the Warm**

In a fairytale land there was a fairytale boy who ran through fields of flower with his best friend whom he would always laugh and play the day away with. They would talk about anything and everything with and could never be separated. They were so happy in their fairytale world living there fairytale lives any one person could only dream of having. This fairytale boy had a name that matched another, and as a fairytale boy his story will have a fairytale beginning though this fairytale will not have a fairytale ending for all.

**_Once upon a time_** there was a boy who spent way to much time in his head. He only spent so much time there because there was no where else to spend it. This boy had no parents as they were always at work and had no friends as he had just moved to this house. He was so lonely that he began to dream of a world where he was cherished as a friend. A world where there was always someone to laugh and play the day away with. This world was everything he had consciously dreamed about and so much more. He was so happy in his dreams and at fist he would eagerly welcome his sleep so he may visit that world again, but not long after did the enlarging gap between his reality and his dream become too much for the young boy to handle. His mind grew quiet in the day and he would cry in times of cumulative loneliness to the point of exhaustion, but even then he reused to sleep and be taken away to that world he would never belong in. He grew to resent that fairytale he would sleep for just as he resented his nonexistent reality.

As a five year old boy he had no concept of life and death, nor did he know of a difference between a friend and a lover, he didn't even know he was supposed to eat vegetables everyday. What did know though was that the hole ripping itself prominent was taking over his existence. He knew he hurt everyday and he knew that though his skin was tanned, anyone would be able to see the bruised bags under his drooping eyes from his lack of sleep and excessive crying. He knew his ribs showed trough his skin more then normal but he was never hungry. He knew he couldn't do it anymore, it was hurting him too much to live everyday through and then fight the losing battle with a tortured sleep every night.

So one day the boy looked through the glass door leading to his front porch and watched his mothers car leave for the day just as any other without a word or a glance goodbye before she left. This time though the clouds darkened the early morning sky and the raging rain the pavement below. He looked at this darkened world through glass blurred with a sheet of the heavy rain and he cried a quiet and still cry that opposed the blistering storm only inches away from his breaking body. His throat hurt to much to scream again and his lungs hurt to much to breathe the air to pass through his throat, and though his puffy eyes stung from the tears that always fell, hi hands were to tired to rub them clear. Looking though the glass he could see only the water welling in his red eyes before slowly fleeing down his face. With a great effort he breathed a breath greater then his shallow attempts before and strained his lungs, and then through his sore throat and burning chapped lips came a plead of desperation to no one and everyone, fighting to be heard over the rain, which to him was considered the noise of all the world he had to overcome.

"Please make it stop!" He screamed as his tiny fist pounded against the indifferent glass, "I hurts too much! Please... Make it stop... That's all I'll ever want, so please..." He finished as his sobs heightened and his knees collapsed below him. This time though he was too tired of fighting to reject sleep as it came to his form curled in itself on the cold wooden floor in front of the heartless front door. This time was different in that he did not dream of anything nor did he see the darkness behind his eyelids. This time there was nothing and if he wouldn't have woken up a few hours later he would have been fine with having nothing forever, but since he woke up the pain came back to his frail body and slowly he rose from the unwelcoming floor below.

With one hand lazily rubbing his aching throat he headed towards the kitchen for a drink but instead found something else. On the counter right next to the fridge was a white teddy bear plushy with a bright orange ribbon around his neck and a sticky note on his nose. Curiously the boy took up the bear in his hands and held it an arms length away to inspect it. He couldn't figure out where it came from and why it was there by looking at it so he tucked it awkwardly under his arm, as it was roughly half the size of him, and held the sticky note in the other hand. Now he knew this was a sticky note and that words were written on it, but as to what the words were he had no idea. Once he deemed the note useless he stick it back on the bears nose and carried it up to his room. The boy had never had any toys like this before and so had no idea what to make of it. He opted to set it across from him on the bed so they were facing each other and stared once more. He again found no useful information as to where it came from or why it was here so he sighed and slumped his shoulders as he asked no one in particular what was on his mind, "Where did you come from?"

"I was bought from the toy store at the mall."

The boy's head shot up to eye the only object in the same direction as that voice to see a white bear around the same size as him, maybe even larger, with an orange ribbon around his neck smiling a toothy grin in his direction. After a moment of silence as the by was shocked as anything, the bears smile faded as his brows knitted together and he breathed to speak again, "You know, that's not how you are supposed to greet people. You start conversations like this, 'Hello, I'm Bepo, and you are?'"

The by could only stare in awe at the sight before him. No one had spoken to him like this in months and he simply did not know what to do until the bear smiled a knowing smile and warmly held out his hand for the boy who after a moment accepted it. It was warm and soft and felt so unnatural on his cold clammy skin and he could feel the heat flow into his chest and melt away the sadness which both scared him and made him smile.

As he tightened his grip on the offered hand the boy spoke again with lungs less tight and throat less sore, "I'm sorry," he said with a smile as he wipes a warm tear from his flushed cheeks, "I'm Law... It's nice to meet you...

"There you go! I know its been a while but you never really forget how to talk with others see!" Bepo explained with a smile as hi gripped Law's hand tighter to warm it.

Law looked down to their connecting hands and trailed his eyes back up to Bepo's eyes only to find the sticky note on his nose still so with his free hand, damp from his earlier tears, he reached up and snatched the note to look at it once more and find that once again he cant read it and frowns a little.

To this Bepo laughed a light and soothing laugh before he spoke again, "It's a note from your mom. She said she's sorry she never gets to spend any time with you so she got me for you."

"For me?" Law asked after staring at the note a little longer as to guilt it into being true, fore if it was then Law wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Yes, for you Law. So now you don't have to hurt anymore. C'mon, lets go downstairs and make you something warm to eat before going to bed, I know you haven't eaten any real food for a while now so you must be hungry.

Law's eyes grew at the notion, Bepo knew so much about him and as if the bear willed it to be, he could feel the nostalgic sensation of hunger build in his stomach like it did before he became a wreck. With his hand still held by the bear who was a few inches taller than him when standing, Law followed Bepo to the kitchen where Bepo made the best kraft mac&cheese he had ever had in his entire life before they both cleaned the dishes of the night and put them away. Bepo then led Law back up the stairs and into the bathroom where he instructed Law to brush his teeth and led him into bed in a new set of pajamas.

Law was ecstatic, this whole night seemed to be far more then anything he could have ever imagined and as he lay in bed snuggled close to his bear he could only think of how as soon as he fell asleep it would all end and the pain would come back to haunt his very existence. To reassure himself he buried his face in Bepo's soft fur and gripped him tight enough to never lose something this precious.

Bepo chuckled as he rubbed Law's small back to comfort him, "It's okay, I promise I will always be there for you so sleep now and tomorrow we can laugh and play the day away."

To this Law smiled a small effortless smile and drifted to a sleep where his fairytale dream was that of his reality...

TBC

* * *

Review and tell me what you think? please?


End file.
